Red Lightning
by blackandwhitecherryblossom
Summary: Every time we wake up we start a new day. Who's to say we can't start a different one? Why would we just keep living in the black and white clouds, when we could add a pop of color? Hold on to the little things, in the end, that's all that can save you. "I'd never would want to be anyone else," I told him. "Good, I wouldn't accept you any other way," he replied. First story! :) :)
1. Forgive

Chapter1: It's your fault

I DO NOT OWN Naruto.

Sakura's Point of view-

"EH! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" I shouted as I swapped at a wasp. Gee, I really hate those bugs! I'm terrified of wasps and bees. I walked to my room to get ready for school. Humph, today is the first day of my junior year. I moved to Konohagakure from Sunagakure with my siblings. I have an older sister Temari, two older brothers Sasori and Kankuro, and last but not least my twin brother Gaara. Temari and Kankuro are both seniors while Sasori is a sophomore in college. Gaara is also a junior like me obviously. We moved to Konohagakure because my dad got a transfer, I really miss Suna.

I began getting dress by taking care of my bathroom needs. "What to wear, what to wear…" I thought aloud. "Hmm, how about a flannel and some jeans?" a voice said. "Oh, sorry Temari didn't know you were in here." I replied. Temari laughed as she walked across my room digging in my closet. "What are you doing?" I asked cautiously. "Picking out an outfit for you to wear obviously," Temari stated casually. I walked to my mirror and plugged in my curling iron. "Really? Thanks sis." I replied.

"Well, I'm thinking these dark blue skinny jeans, this white belt, my green and black flannel, and Gaara's dark brown V-neck. What's your opinion?" Temari asked. I pulled out a dog tag necklace, a shark tooth necklace, and a couple of brown and black bracelets from my drawer and walked over to my sister. "I like it. This should be enough accessories." I said as I lied them down on my bed. Temari smiled, "I'll go get Gaara's V-neck. Be back soon," Temari called as she hurried out of my bedroom.

While I was waiting I began to dress myself. I curled my natural pink hair into ringlets and put in my cherry red and black extensions. When I made sure they were in place, I curled those too. In the end, my hair was curled in various sizes. I was getting out my makeup supplies when my sister walked in. "Saks, I got you the flannel and the brown top. I laid it on your bed." Temari called out. I turned around to thank her but she already left so she could get ready for school. Oh well, I thought absentmindly.

I quickly got dressed and put on my green converse. I pushed my hair to my shoulders. I then brushed my pearly whites and put on my accessories. I began doing my makeup by washing then moisturizing my face. I put on my contacts, powered my face with a cream color, and used a peach color for blush. I used a brown pallet for my eyes and blended with a gold. I used a peach eyeliner, and used a black gel eyeliner to make my lashes look longer and more aluminous. To complete the look I added a few coats of mascara, berry colored lipstick, and put in emerald studs. I checked to make sure I did not have a single flaw and sprinted some mango perfume. I walked down to the kitchen to eat breakfast with my siblings.

"Hey Sak, you look great," my sister complimented.

My brothers just looked worried as always. I thanked Temari and went to sit by Gaara.

"Whoa, honey! You look fantastic," my parents said.

I blushed and gave my thanks. We all ate pancakes that morning. I was putting up my plate when my mother called us to her attention.

"I know you guys have your own individual hobbies, so, your father and I have made a decision," my mother said in a seldom tone.

"What did the two of you decide?" My sister questioned. "We decided that that Gaara and Sakura get to take the red Lamborghini to school for the rest of the year and Kankuro and Temari will take the black Mercedes for the rest of the year.' My mom said to us. We all yelled thanks and crushed her into a big hug.

"Bye Mom," I said. "Bye sweetie," Mebuki replied. After Gaara got our things and said goodbye, we left. Temari and Kankuro are seniors, luckily, they do not have to be at Leaf High until 7am. "Leaf High how original," Gaara said. "HEY are you doing that twin thing?" I questioned. "No, I just looked down at our schedules." Gaara answered. "Oh. Well who do you have?" I asked. "Actually we have about the same schedule. You just have a music class while I have an extra art class." Gaara told me. "Cool." I said.

"Anyways, 1st period we have history with Iruka, 2nd period we have reading and writing with Kakashi, 3rd we have Yamato for math, 4th we have English with Asuma, 5th we have Art with Deidra, 6th hour you have music with Kureni while I have sand art with Deidra, 7th hour we have science with Tsunade, and 8th hour we have gym with Gai and Kakashi." Gaara told me. "WHEN DO WE EAT?" I yelled as some douche pumped up some horrible pop song. "Between fourth and fifth." Garra said.

The rest of the ride there was pleasant.

When I pulled up I looked for a parking space close by. I saw one right in front of the office, I suppose. I was pulling in when someone jumped in front of the vehicle.

A/N: Hey guys um how was it? Longer? Shorter? You tell me. Review for another chapter, PM for advice. By the way, since I really do not care what happens THE AUDIENCE WILL PICK THE COUPLES! If you decide to pick something stupid like Sasuke and Karin or Naruto and Neji then your vote does not count because it's retarded. PM your votes! You can use any character from the series I will just add them in. The only people you can chose couples for are the Rookie 12 and the sand siblings. Teacher and staff in the story has already been decided, also, SASORI IS NOT TO BE PICKED A COUPLE! So do NOT PM me about him! Unless you have a really good idea for him. Thanks! -Akira3


	2. Embarrasment

Chapter 2: Embarrasment.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

Sakura's point of view-

My day was very pleasant until this stupid bitch jumped in front of my car. I slammed on the breaks and my Lamborghini came to a halt. Our bodies jerked forward violently. "The hell?" my inner screamed.

"Sakura, are you okay?" My brother asked.

I looked up at my brother to see blood streaming down his face.

"No, you're hurt…" I stammered.

I quickly got out of the car to see a redhead smiling at me.

"What's your problem?!" I yelled.

"You were in Sasuke's spot." A high screechy voice said.

"Who the hell cares whether or not it was the Lion King's spot. It's just a spot. What I'm mad about is the fact that my brother is hurt because of your stupid self," I raged.

"Well it's not any spot, its Sasuke's spot." The red head said again.

"Sakura, I'm okay. It was just a scratch," Gaara said.

"It's not okay Gaara!" I yelled.

"Who are you?" The ugly bitch asked.

"Sakura Haruno, mind telling me your name?" I said in a sickly sweet voice.

"If you must know my name is Karin." Karin Bitch said.

I looked at the annoying girl once more but decided she wasn't even worth it. I decided to get a new space when I heard a very deep voice talking.

"Karin get out of the way and let the girl park. I only used that space in freshman year. Get over it and stop protecting it like a banshee," the deep masculine voice said.

I turned around and was met with deep obsidian eyes.

"Sorry, Karin is obsessed with me. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, what's your name?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Sakura Haruno," I stammered.

Sasuke chuckled. "I hope to see you again," Sasuke replied.

"Uh, me too." I replied with a blush.

I got back into my car and was instantly glared at.

"What?" I asked my twin brother while parking.

"Who was that," Gaara asked me.

"His name is Sasuke Uchiha," I replied while grabbing our things.

"Oh" Gaara replied while grabbing his share. We entered the office with our things.

"Hello, how may I be of any help?" The secretary asked.

I looked at her name tag, which read Shizune.

"Um, hello Ms. Shizune, we are the Haruno twins from Suna. We are juniors." I rambled.

"Yes! Principal Tsunade will see you in her office while I print up your things," Shizune said with a smile. I gave her a half smile and thanked her while heading into the office.

"Shizune! Where is my sake?" I overheard, while entering the office.

"Hello?" I asked. I put my things down and bowed.

"Oh, Sakura! It's Aunt Tsunade." Auntie said.

"My favorite Aunt Tsu? No way!" I said as I crushed her into a hug.

"I assume you two know the rules?" Aunt Tsu asked.

"Yes Aunt Tsu." Gaara and I replied.

We both grabbed our schedules and reported to first hour. I entered the room and took a seat next to a window. Gaara sat next to a cute brunette.

I was just sitting down observing my surroundings when I saw him. This morning I didn't really good look at him. I gave him the once over. He was wearing a white v neck, a black jacket, blue jeans, and red vans. In my opinion, the blue tie was a nice addition. I mentally gave him a 10. I was looking at my brother and watched him flirt when Sasuke approached me.

"Hey," he said.

"Sup," I replied.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked.

"Sure," I said as he sat down.

I put my head down and I could smell his cologne, it was undoubtedly expensive. I could feel his stare as the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone, I'm Iruka sensei." Iruka said.

He began to talk about the various wars Konohagakure had when Sasuke slipped me a piece of paper.

_Hey._

_Sup._

_I know you were staring at me._

_I wasn't._

He smirked and was writing something down and passed it back when Iruka sensei walked up to us.

"Mr. Uchiha, come up and read the note you were about to pass to Miss Haruno." Iruka said.

"Yes sir," Sasuke replied as he got up and walked up to the podium.

"Which one?' Sasuke asked.

"All of them." Iruka replied.

"Ok. I said hey. Sakura said sup. I said I know you were staring at me. Sakura said I wasn't." Sasuke said.

"What did you say next Mr. Uchiha?" Iruka sensei said next.

"I then wrote, how about we settle this argument on coffee, me and you. This Friday and the Hangout, what do you say? That's when you come in and make me ask her out in front of the entire class." Sasuke said. Everyone laughed. Sasuke looked up at me expectantly. I sat there flabbergasted. The bell rang and I stormed out retreating to the ladies' room.


	3. New Friends

Chapter 3: New Friends

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.**_

I have always wondered if any guy actually liked me. I sat there, in the girl's bathroom, tomato-faced and embarrassed. I was washing my hands when three girls came in.

"Hello?" one of them shouted.

They came around the corner and saw me.

"Hey? Are you okay? We came in here because we were worried," the blonde said.

"My name is TenTen Kuni," the brunette known as TenTen said.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga," the midnight blue haired girl replied.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka," the peppy blonde said.

"What's your name?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura Haruno." I muttered as I got into a ball.

"Are you okay? I know I would have been totally embarrassed if Sasuke Uchiha did that to me," Ino told me.

"Well I'm fine," I said as I got up to wash my face.

They kept asking me questions. Until we heard a masculine voice. It was probably 3rd period.

"Sakura, are you okay? I would think you'd at least go to 2nd hour. It's me, Gaara." Gaara said.

"You want us to hide or something?" They whispered.

"No," I told them.

"I'm coming in Saks, I know you are not all right" Gaara said.

He turned the corner and locked the door. Gaara entered and the girls instantly asked me who he was.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Ino asked.

"Clearly you can't see the resemblance, Ino." TenTen said as she sighed.

"Is he your brother?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Gaara is my brother," I replied.

"I'm her twin brother," Gaara said.

"Are you okay Saks?" Gaara asked.

"I'm fine. I'm going to class," I told them.

We exited out of the ladies room. Apparently my new friends Ino, Hinata, and TenTen had the same classes as me. We were heading to fourth hour when we bumped into him. He turned around and was laughing with a friend when he saw me. He stopped dead in his tracks. "I love his laugh," my inner said.

"Hey Sakura," Sasuke called out.

My brother stepped in front of me. Gaara grabbed my hand and said "come on before we're late."

"Gaara, we know Sasuke. We're actually friends with him. Our boyfriends are his best friends," Hinata said meekly.

Before Gaara could make a snarky comment I said, "Gaara, they are my friends. It doesn't affect me." Gaara nodded and let go of my hand.

"Hinata, who is your boyfriend?" I questioned.

"Naruto Umazaki, and Ino's boyfriend is Kiba Inuzuka." Hinata said.

"I'm dating Neji Hyuga," TenTen said.

"Your brother?" I asked Hinata.

"Cousin," she said quietly.

"Ino, I have a question," Gaara asked her.

"Sure, Ino said as we walked into the classroom.

"Does Sasuke play any sports?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, he's captain of the football, soccer, tennis, baseball, and swim team. Why?" Ino asked.

"Sakura plays soccer and tennis." Gaara said.

Gaara went to go sit by the brunette I saw him sit by in 1st hour.

The girls had to sit by their boyfriends. Ugh. I was watching this one kid approach me.

"Is this seat taken?" Said kid asks.

"Yes. Now Lee go away," Sasuke said.

"Sorry Sasuke didn't know she was claimed," Lee apparently said.

"Dude! I'm about to flip. Staph it." I say.

"What did I do?" He asked as the teacher walked in.

"Hello, my name is Asuma." Asuma said.

I pulled out a piece of paper and began taking notes about verbs and nouns. Sasuke was silent the whole time. Ironically the rest of the day he was silent. It was awesome we had every class together. Great. I had a salad for lunch and ironically I was unusually quiet. Gaara never let me leave his sight. I was heading to music when we finally parted ways. Sasuke as sitting down at the piano and motioned me to come over. I walked over and sat down. We both sat there silently when he finally spoke up.

"Do you sing?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Want to practice with me?" He questioned.

I looked around and it looked like the class was for people who sung duets and solos. Everyone had a partner.

"Sure." I told him.

"What song? He asked.

"Heart Attack by Demi Lovato," I told him.

Sasuke began the intro and I focused on singing and let go.

"Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line

Never said yes to the right guy

Never had trouble getting what I want

But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care

I can play 'em like a Ken doll

Won't wash my hair

Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear high heels

Yes you, make me so nervous

Then I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

Never break a sweat for the other guys

When you come around, I get paralyzed

And every time I try to be myself

It comes out wrong like a cry for help

It's just not fair

Pain's more trouble than love is worth

I gasp for air

It feels so good, but you know it hurts

But you make me wanna act like a girl

Paint my nails and wear perfume

For you, make me so nervous

Then I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'mPuttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did thatI think I'd have a heart attack (x3)

The feelings got lost in my lungs

They're burning, I'd rather be numb

And there's no one else to blame

So scared I'll take off and run

I'm flying too close to the sun

And I'll burst into flames

You make me glow, but I cover up

Won't let it show, so I'm

Puttin' my defenses up

'Cause I don't wanna fall in love

If I ever did that

I think I'd have a heart attack (x5)" I sang.

He ended the song in a solo. When he hit the final key my ears were met with applause. The teacher came in a few minutes ago and listened to us. I blushed in embarrassment. The teacher said that I was really good.

A/N: How was it? R&R


	4. Foes

_**CHAPTER 4:**_

_**ENEMIES**_

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR DO I OWN DNA BY LITTLE MIX.**_

**A/N: Hey Guys sorry if I like ruined this by putting It first I just wanted to say how AMAZING you guys are for favorite, following, and reviewing. You guys like made my day so I wanted to say how awesome you are. This chapter is a special one, I have a new family member. So this chapter is dedicated to Rango, my pet Chameleon. Hope you guys had an amazing father's day! Sorry if you do not have a father like me! Also, I'm not going to PM you guys every time you review. Just did it because you few people were the first reviewers. I won't let you down!– Akira.**

Sakura's Pov-

I was extremely happy that everyone loved my singing.

"You did extremely well Sakura. I'm your music teacher, Mrs. Kureni," Mrs. Kureni told me.

I bowed in respect and told her thank you. Apparently, the activity for today was to sing a song with your partner.

"Sasuke?" I called out to him.

"What?" He growled.

"What's your fucking problem? All I wanted to do is ask you if we were partners!" I yelled.

"Hn. Go away pest." Sasuke said beneath his breath.

I was taken aback about what he said to me. In confusion I left, thank goodness the teacher is cool about leaving class after you're done. I went straight to gym class when Sasuke started to follow me.

"What do you want from me?" I said as a tear flowed from my cheek.

"C'mon," he said as he pulled my arm.

We were walking off campus. When I stopped him.

"My brother has the same gym hour as me. I brought him to school," I said to Sasuke.

"Put your keys in your cup holder." Sasuke told me.

"What is some douche steals my baby?" I asked.

"They won't, there are camera's everywhere," He told me.

"Okay." I told them as I put the keys inside a secret place where Gaara hides things.

"Hurry up." He said to me.

We were walking towards his car when he grabbed me and hovered over me and pushed me against a black truck.

"What's going on?" I asked in confusion.

"Shut up!" He hissed.

All of a sudden I heard a high voice, laughing.

"Yeah, I heard coach Gai is making everyone run 20 miles. I'M Karin Umazaki and that isn't what I plan to do. Looks like that hideous pink haired girl ditched. Fatty probably wouldn't want to break a nail." Karin said to someone.

"Karin, you are so going to win Sasuke, like I plan to win Kiba," a girl said.

"Yes Ami, you will." Karin said.

"What's the plan?" Ami asked.

"I plan on taking out the thingy that makes the stupid car go," Karin said.

"That's so smart, Karin," Ami said.

"BITCH," I whispered.

"Then, when she's trying to get it to go and every one leaves, we'll jump her," Karin said.

"What about her twin brother?" Ami asked.

"Well, he won't put up a fight with the guys from Oto coming," Karin said.

"It's a shame we couldn't jump her at gym," Ami said.

"Do you think Sasuke heard us when they were singing?" Ami asked.

"No." Karin said.

Karin took out my battery and threw it in a plastic bag and hid it in her car.

"Let's get back to class." Karin said to Ami.

Sasuke waited a bit longer then we walked to his car and got in. He started the engine and drove away.

"What about your brother?" Sasuke asked.

"It is okay, Gaara knows judo," I told him.

"So does those guys from Oto," Sasuke said.

"Trust me Sasuke, Gaara is fine," I told him.

"I'll get Naruto to drive him home," Sasuke said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To my place, if they don't find you later they'll go to your house," Sasuke said.

"Take me home." I told him.

"No, they'll hurt you," Sasuke told me.

"Does he like me?" I thought.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"Because… just shut up and let me drive," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, the safest place I can be is my house. My brothers can fight so can my sister. It even won't come to that my dad will notify the police." I said.

"My family is the police, it saves time just to go to my place and telling my dad," Sasuke told me.

"Okay then," I said.

We were driving and then Sasuke pulled into a grocery store.

"I have to pick some stuff up for my older brother, Itachi," Sasuke said.

"Itachi Uchiha?" I asked.

"Yes, how'd you know?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasori Haruno is my older brother," I said.

"Really? Sasori is pretty cool," Sasuke said as we entered the store.

We entered the store and we picked up some groceries. I was pushing the cart while Sasuke put stuff in. Three really tall guys walked in. I was just pushing the cart to the alcohol section when they stopped me.

"Hey sexy. Why don't you forget this little loser and come with us?" The biggest guy said.

Sasuke instantly moved in front of me.

"Leave Ryo," Sasuke said to the biggest guy.

"Oooh! The police chief's son is so scary." Ryo teased.

"If you don't fucking go home I'll show you how scary I can be," Sasuke glared.

"Sasuke, were from Oto, and were going to tear up your bitch's brother." Ryo said.

I stepped in front of Sasuke and was furious.

"Hey _Ryo_. I swear, if you lay a finger on my brother I will tear your ass up. I will make you my bitch. When I'm done with you, you will think I'm a scary ass demon sent from hell. Got it?" I hissed.

"Yeah right, what's a pink haired whore going to do to me?" He asked.

Sasuke got in front of me.

"What did you call her?" Sasuke said is a low tone.

"A slutty whore. What you going to do about it?" Ryo asked.

Sasuke looked at him and grabbed him and pushed him to the ground and got him in an arm bar.

"If you ever call her that again I won't hesitate to rip off your limbs," Sasuke hissed.

For good measure Sasuke twisted his arm and kicked Ryo's ribs. I heard a crack so I think he broke one of his ribs.

"Sasuke are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Grab the vodka and let's go," Sasuke said.

"Aren't you 16? I am." I told him.

"I turn 17 in June," Sasuke told me.

"Aren't you under aged to purchase alcohol?" I asked.

"Yes, but Itachi gave me his I.D." He said.

"Ok," I said as we checked out.

We put the stuff in the backseat. We went to his house and he pulled up in the driveway. We got out and put the stuff up.

"Sasuke? Is that you?" A woman said.

A very young woman walked inside the kitchen. She had black hair like Sasuke. I think that's his sister.

"Hey mom." Sasuke said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wait, who is this Sasuke?" Mrs. Uchiha said.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Uchiha," I said as I bowed in respect.

"Oh please call me Mitoko," Mitoko said.

"Ok," I told her and smiled.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Mitoko asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

We went to his father's office, and told him everything.

"Thank you Sasuke for telling me. Since they're minors all we can do is suspend them but they will have community service," Mr. Uchiha told us.

"That's perfect," Sasuke said.

"They are picking up your car and your brother is at home," Sasuke told me.

"Okay, thanks," I said.

"Want to go get some coffee?" He asked.

"Sure," I said.

We got into his car and I observed what type of car it is.

"What type of car is this?" I asked.

"It's a Lamborghini with a top like the old cars," he said.

"Cool." I said.

We went into a coffee shop and I ordered a Mocha cookie crumble and Sasuke ordered a vanilla bean with a cinnamon drizzle.

We had a really nice talk. He brought me home and explained to my family what happened.

"Hey Sasuke, can you play the piano?" Kankuro asked.

"Yep. Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why don't you and Sakura sing?" Temari said catching along.

"Okay," we said at the same time.

"What song Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"DNA by Little Mix," I told him.

"Okay," he said.

He started the intro and I began to sing.

"**Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?**

**Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?**

**No scientist or biology**

**It's obvious when he's holding me**

**It's only natural that I'm so affected**

**And my heart won't beat again**

**If I can't feel him in my veins**

**No need to question, I already know**

**It's in his DNA**

**D-D-D-DNA**

**It's in his DNA**

**And he just takes my breath away**

**B-b-b-breath away**

**I feel it every day,**

**And that's what makes a man**

**Not hard to understand**

**Perfect in every way**

**I see it in his face**

**Nothing more to say**

**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**

**It's the blue in his eyes that helps me see the future**

**Fingerprints that leave me covered for days, yeah, hey, yeah**

**Now I don't have any first degree**

**But I know, what he does to me**

**No need to work it out, it's so familiar, ooh, ooh, ooh**

**And my heart won't beat again**

**If I can't feel him in my veins**

**No need to question, I already know**

**It's in his DNA**

**D-D-D-DNA**

**It's in his DNA**

**And he just takes my breath away**

**B-b-b-breath away**

**I feel it every day,**

**And that's what makes a man**

**Not hard to understand**

**Perfect in every way**

**I see it in his face**

**Nothing more to say**

**It's in his D-D-D-DNA**

**It's all about his kiss**

**Contaminates my lips**

**Our energy connects**

**It's simple genetics**

**I'm the X to his Y**

**It's the color of his eyes**

**He can do no wrong**

**No, he don't need to try**

**Made from the best**

**He passes all the tests**

**Got my heart beating fast**

**It's cardiac arrest**

**He's from a different strain**

**That science can't explain**

**I guess that's how he's made**

**In his d-d-d-DNA**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Ahhh, ahhh, ahhh, Oooh**

**It's in his DNA**

**D-D-D-DNA**

**It's in his DNA**

**And he just takes my breath away**

**B-b-b-breath away**

**I feel it every day,**

**And that's what makes a man (what makes a man)**

**Not hard to understand (to understand)**

**Perfect in every way (in every way)**

**I see it in his face (in his face)**

**Nothing more to say (nothing more to say)**

**It's in his D-D-D-DNA," I sang.**

"You guys are really good," Gaara complimented.

"Thanks." We said at the same time.

"Want me to tuck you in?" Sasuke asked.

"Uh, sure." I said.

Sasuke and I went into my bedroom.

"Did you have fun on our coffee date?" Sasuke asked.

"Yep." I said.

I got into bed after changing in the bathroom. I got into bed.

"Bye," I said.

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed my lips. I instantly kissed him back and tugged on his hair gently. After a minute my father knocked on my door.

"Sakura, you okay?" He asked.

"Yes Dad, I'm fine," I called out as we broke apart.

"Sweet dreams," Sasuke said as he kissed my lips one final time.

I instantly fell asleep dreaming about cinnamon and vanilla.

_**A/N: I hope everyone likes this one. I wrote under two days and it's the longest I've ever done! Yay! Have a great day! – AKIRA 3**_


	5. Dances and Dresses

**Chapter 5: Dances and Dresses **

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR 22 by Taylor swift nor do I own Viva La Vida by ColdPlay.**

**Sakura's Pov-**

I woke up with the taste of vanilla on my lips and my heart beating like crazy, I couldn't believe Sasuke had kissed me. I got out of my bed and took a nice hot shower and got ready for school. I wore a red satin party dress today with black roses on it and matching black pumps. I decided no makeup just red lipstick and a sprits of my mango cherry blossom perfume. I decided to keep my hair straightened with my cherry red and black extensions. I wore electric green nail polish. I also adorned a diamond rose necklace with diamond studs.

I noticed that the only people up at this time of morning were Gaara and I. I knew my brother would be able to smell the belgium waffles and bacon I was making because of the aroma wafting through the entire house. It wasn't until he walked in that I peered up at him with questioning eyes. He smirked at me, "Ah, you made bacon."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course I did," I looked at his appearance that consisted of his dark shirt and hoodie and white pants before I shook my head at him. "Why in the world are you wearing a hoodie? It's 80 degrees outside." I fixed him a plate of the food in front of me and listened to him ramble on and on why he was dressed the way he was.

Apparently Gaara was dressed this way because of the fact that it was raining, I looked out the window astonished that I didn't notice the small factor as well. Noticing the distraught in my eyes, Gaara looked at me with questioning eyes. "I think the last time I even owned a jacket was when father took us to Switzerland." I reminded him as I picked up our dishes. Gaara chuckled, "Sasuke will surely lend you his." I just smiled at him and nodded.

We decided to get a move on and headed to school. Gaara said he'd drive today. This was probably because of the fact that Sasuke drove me home, and will most likely do so again.

Gaara and I drove to school in a matter of minutes. We arrived and headed into the pouring rain. Our bodies shook with anticipation in the freezing artic air. We were walking through the corridors heading to class when we bumped into the girls. I walked up to Hinata and tapped on her shoulder and she turned around to greet me. She let go of a peculiar looking man's hand and gave me a hug. I peered up at the blonde man when Sasuke came to join our little group.

Sasuke walked up to me and shook his head, "where is your jacket?" I just shrugged and looked back at the blonde man curiously, wanting to know whom he was. Sasuke looked at me and gave a hearty chuckle.

Sasuke removed his dark colored jacket and placed it on my shoulders, "Sakura, this is Naruto Umazaki." Sasuke said. Sasuke introduced me to each of their friends. Gaara was there but after a while he left to go to first hour. Sasuke draped his arm over my shoulders and pulled me close, he leaned down to my ears, "did you have sweet dreams?" I looked up and whispered in his ears, "Definitely wasn't about a cookie crumble." He smirked at me and led me into class. We took a seat in the back. Iruka sensei entered the classroom and begun to teach us about the first great ninja war. Sasuke leaned into my side and wrapped his muscular arm around my waist, "You look great." I looked at his own choice of clothing that consisted of grey jeans, a black dress shirt, and neon blue vans. I looked up at the board and scribbled on a piece a paper.

_**You don't look so bad yourself.**_

Hn. I know you look fantastic.

**Thanks.**

Hm, so want to be my date?

_**To what?**_

The masquerade ball.

I balled up the note and threw it away. Sasuke came up to me in the hall and clutched my hand and made me turn around. He leaned forward and wrapped his arm around my waist then pulled me close. He looked down at me, "fine Sakura, maybe I should ask you again. Go to the dance with me." I smiled and ran my fingers through his tousled dark hair and pulled his face close to mine. "Sasuke-kun. Maybe we shouldn't do this here," I murmured. "Answer me." Sasuke growled.

"Yes," I pushed him away and latched onto his forearm. We headed to second hour and sat in the back. We just sat there and talked for a while.

"Where's the teacher?" I asked.

"He won't show up till later," Sasuke said as he pulled me into an embrace.

Everyone was talking when the teacher. "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late but there was traffic." Kakashi said. "LIES." The entire class yelled.

"Whatever. Get out a pen and a piece of paper," Kakashi sat down at his desk to read a peculiar looking book.

"What is our topic for today sensei?" Lee asked excitedly. Kakashi got up and looked down at everyone and kept looking until he thought of a topic. His dark eyes landed on his book when he snickered. "For today your topic is to write a story about an encounter with your crush." Kakashi smiled and laughed as he sat down. Sasuke looked at me and muttered foul words under his breath. I decided to write about my date with Sasuke. The bell rang and turned in my work.

Time flew by quickly. Soon, we were in science. I automatically sat by Sasuke. My aunt walked in with some things. "Sakura Haruno, please come see me." Tsunade said as she put down the items she was carrying. I walked up to her desk and waited patiently. "Well, my why so quiet yesterday in my class?" Tsunade asked.

"I got asked out on a date in front of the entire class." I said with a smile. "Okay." Aunt Tsu said as I went back to my seat next to Sasuke. Soon it was gym class. I entered the gym and ran a few laps and stretched after changing. Today we were to play soccer with the boys. We played very well. The boys won 6 to 5. We got changed again and waited for school to end. I was waiting by Sasuke's locker when I bumped in to the girls. "Hey Saks, want to pick out dresses with us?" Ino asked while smacking her bubble gum. "Sure. Can I bring my older sister along?" I questioned. "Sure," Ino smiled. I told Gaara I was going with the girls and to tell Temari to meet us at the mall. I left with the girls and we rode in Ino's purple jeep. "Hey Saks, wanna sing?" TenTen asked. "Sure." I told the pretty brunette. "Which song?" She asked. "22 by Taylor Swift." I told them. Ino popped in the disc and I waited for the intro.

"**It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters**

**And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah**

**It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight**

**To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah**

**Yeah we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time**

**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**

**Tonight's the night when we forget about deadlines, it's time**

**(Chorus)Uh oh, I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me but I bet you want too**

**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22, 22**

**It seems like one of those nights, this place is too crowded**

**Too many cool kids, (who's Taylor Swift anyway? ew) ah ah, ah ah**

**It seems like one of those nights we ditch the whole scene**

**And end up dreaming instead of sleeping**

**Yeah we're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way**

**It's miserable and magical oh yeah**

**Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time**

**Uh oh, I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me but I bet you want too**

**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22. 22**

**(I don't know about you) 22, 22**

**It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene**

**It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping**

**It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news**

**I gotta have you, I gotta have you**

**Oh, Oh, Yeah**

**I don't know about you but I'm feeling 22**

**Everything will be alright if you keep me next to you**

**You don't know about me but I bet you want too**

**Everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22. 22**

**22, 22 (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

**It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene**

**It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping**

**It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news**

**I gotta have you, I gotta have you." **I happily sang.

The girls were speechless and just gave compliments.

We arrived at the mall when I received a phone call. "Hey Temari, are you here?" I bubbly asked. "No, I actually have a date." Temari told me. I finished my conversation and entered the mall. We immediately headed into the nearest masquerade store.

I walked inside and peered up at the timeless gowns. We decided to help pick out Ino's dress first. I went off to look for a dress that made me think of Ino. I was walking through the puffy dresses when my eyes were laid upon a satin baby purple gown. It was breath-taking. The only size it had left was a 2. I instantly told Ino to come where I was standing. When Ino saw it she hugged me. She told me it was the one. Ino said she would pay for our dresses. Ino paired the dress with a black mask with baby purple lining. She also bout a pair of black heels. We decided to find TenTen's dress next. Hinata was walking around and saw a blue and grey dress. Hinata told me to get TenTen. I retrieved TenTen and she fell in love with it. She paired her dress with silver heels and a grey mask with blue lining. After TenTen Ino looked for Hinata's dress. Ino was walking towards the back when she spotted an orange dress with a brown mask and black heels. Ino showed Hinata who fell in love with it. Ino purchased the dresses and gushed. They looked at me with mischievous eyes. "Your turn," the girls snickered as they retreated to look for the perfect ball gown. TenTen and I were walking further into that dark lilted store when her eyes landed upon the perfect dress. She turned to me and gestured to the red dress. I instantly fell in love with it. I fell in love with a red puffy gown with black sinking into it and it also had electric green jeweled cherry blossoms racing across the top. It had a matching red mask with black lining. I also paired it with black and green colored heels. After Ino bought the dresses we decided to meet the guys to help them pick out the tuxedoes. We put the dresses up and headed off.

When we arrived to the store Naruto was trying on a blue suit. "Hey," I said as my eyes searched for the obsidian ones of my crush's eyes. The guys bought the same colored tuxedoes but each a different tie.

Sasuke had a black tie with green lightning on it. Naruto had an orange tie with brown swirls. Kiba had a baby purple bowtie with white lining. Lastly, Neji had a grey tie with blue stripes. When we made sure the boys had nice ties everyone departed. I retrieved my bags from Ino's car and decided to let Sasuke drive me home.

"So, what does your dress look like?" Sasuke lifted his head directing his eyes towards my own.

I laughed at the thought of him drooling. "Well we both know you got a black and green tie. I wonder what you think." I mocked him.

Sasuke laughed while entering the high way. "So, when is this masquerade ball?" I laughed. "Tomorrow." Sasuke said as he pulled into my drive way. "Okay. I'll be waiting at 6 o'clock," I retrieved my bags and I gave Sasuke a hug and waved him off. Everyone was asleep except for Kankuro. I hurried past him and entered my room. I laid on my queen sized bed and sighed in complete utter bliss. "I love him," I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke's POV-

I was shocked as I pulled away from Sakura's drive way. This girl was so different. From her pink hair to her electric green eyes, I have no clue. I came home ten minutes after. I was pulling into the estate when I saw moving vans, I saw a young man step out and pay the movers. "Hn, wonder whom that could be," I said as I told Chico to let me in.

I gave my mom a kiss on the cheek and went upstairs to my room to shower. I took a nice shower pondering over Sakura. I played a song on my IPhone and decided to sing.

"**I used to rule the world**

**Seas would rise when I gave the word**

**Now in the morning I sleep alone**

**Sweep the streets I used to own**

**I used to roll the dice**

**Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes**

**Listen as the crowd would sing**

**"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"**

**One minute I held the key**

**Next the walls were closed on me**

**And I discovered that my castles stand**

**Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**Once you go there was never**

**Never an honest word**

**And that was when I ruled the world**

**It was the wicked and wild wind**

**Blew down the doors to let me in**

**Shattered windows and the sound of drums**

**People couldn't believe what I'd become**

**Revolutionaries wait**

**For my head on a silver plate**

**Just a puppet on a lonely string**

**Oh who would ever want to be king?**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world**

**I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing**

**Roman Cavalry choirs are singing**

**Be my mirror, my sword and shield**

**My missionaries in a foreign field**

**For some reason I can't explain**

**I know Saint Peter won't call my name**

**Never an honest word**

**But that was when I ruled the world"** I sang as the the music entered my soul.

I stepped out and dressed. I looked up at the moon. I got into my bed and it clicked,  
"I love Sakura, she's my moon." I sighed and drifted to sleep dreaming of cherry blossoms and electric eyes.

Mysterious Person's Pov-

It's decided. I will have Sakura Haruno. No matter what it takes!

The Uchiha and Haruno names will never be combined. "So, you get the Uchiha and I get Sakura. Right?" I asked the ugly red head.

"Yes, Sai. You get the stupid pinkette." Karin said.

"Good." I said as I paid the guys.

A/N: Um, how was it. Should there be more POV'S? Thanks! FINALLY FINISHED. Special Thanks to **Moonlight102310**. Helped out a lot in this chapter. Check out Moonlight's stories. Really good! Especially Mafia Monster, That Little Grey Notebook, Hidden behind the Mask, Naruto the Matchmaker, etc. Have a great week! I'm going to Blue Bayou this Wednesday! Excited! My cousin turns 17! Happy Birthday to my favorite cousin! ^_^ - Akira!

**R&R**


	6. Mysterious Nightmares and a Dark Forest

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do not own A Thousand Years by Christina Perri. I do not own Just Give me a Reason by P!nk.**_

_When we dream, are we really asleep? Some things are never quite the same in dreams, when you wake up, you're usually dying; that's how you know your dream has ended. A chapter closed signifies that a story is beginning. But, what if the story hasn't ended and what if it has only just begun?_

_Sakura's Pov-_

_I walked slowly towards the man with the blade, begging for him to stop. I watched as he lifted the heavy sword towards me, "You know what you are to me, Sakura. You know this needs to happen." I watched the electric flow from the blade. The colors danced on the sword like it was a game. "If this does not happen, we __**both**__ die." _

_I pleaded with him, saying a million things that I can barely remember now. All I could remember was that he didn't listen to a word I said. He pushed me forward, further on the edge of mountain as he advanced. I was on the edge when he lowered the mighty blade towards my abdomen. I felt as if he no longer cared for me. 'Was I his own personal game? Is this hell?' I thought as my tears fell silently. The wind howled as he plunged the sharp blade in my stomach and pushed me off the cliff. Blood slowly seeped out through the wound and covered my cream skin as I fell with the avalanche into a cold dark hole. Tears flowed out of my eyes, my voice was hoarse as I whispered, "Sasuke-kun." _

_Then, I woke up in a cold sweat._

I crawled out of bed with tears streaming down my face. My brother Gaara was the only other person up at the time. I looked out the window to see it was raining again. I'm glad I bought a leather jacket yesterday. I decided to take a shower to rinse off my nightmare. Afterwards, I wrapped myself in a robe and padded through the house to the kitchen. Today was Saturday, the day of the dance. I walked into the kitchen and began to eat cereal. I was pouring the milk in the bowl when Gaara walked in the kitchen with a wild grin.

I peered up at him curiously wondering why he was grinning, "Hey Gaara, why the grin on your face?" He looked at me with his grin still plastered on his face. "I got a date to the dance." I put up the milk and stared at him with a blank face, "With whom?" I asked. "Matsuri Kuni," He pulled out the bread to make toast.

I smiled, clearly happy for him, "I have a date to the dance too," I gushed. Gaara frowned in disappointment, "With Uchiha?"

"Yes?" I looked up at his relieved face, wondering what could have upset him so much.

I ate my cereal and decided to get my hair done. I changed into grey skinny jeans, a blue long sleeved shirt, and my electric green and black leather jacket. I paired the outfit with a beanie and a pair of electric green vans. I put my hair in a messy bun and decided to not wear any makeup or perfume. I grabbed the keys and walked into the storm. The wind howled as I got inside my vehicle. I blasted the radio, having a groggy morning. I drove to see my hairstylist, Amber.

I told Amber I wanted to put my hair in an elegant bun with curls. Amber gently washed my hair with Chi and blow dried it. She straightened my already curly hair. Then, Amber put my hair in a rose bun and had a few pink tuffs coming out. After Amber put a good amount of hair spray, she added extensions. Amber pinned them in so they came out of my bun and a few strands rested on my collar bone. Finally, Amber curled the remaining hair and covered her master piece in a layer of hair spray. "Thanks Amber," I paid her and went to collect my things.

"Did you want air brushed makeup?" Amber asked. "I actually plan on wearing only wearing red lipstick and mascara." I hugged her and left the salon.

I didn't know why I had the dream. It killed me inside. 'After him, I could no longer trust anyone. Not after what he had done to me. I finally met someone I trusted so much. Why did I have that dream?' I thought.

Since I had until 6 to be ready I decided to head to the flower shop to pick up the corsages.

My corsage was a red rose with a few black petals and tipped with a cool green. Sasuke had a red rose with green petals and a black lining. Afterwards, I headed back to the hose to get ready.

Sasuke's Pov-

_I watched the pinkette laugh and giggle like she had no idea what was to happen next. I persuaded her to come with me to a deserted cliff in the snowy mountains. I was watching her like a vicious snake. I had one mission, to kill her. Sadly, this woman was no slouch herself, her mission was to seduce and kill me. We fell in love. Our bosses were rivals. My boss told me that if I did not kill her, he would kill me. She did not want this to happen. Her boss said if I died and wasn't by her hands; then Sakura would be killed. That's why I am in my current situation. This is for the best. _

_I summoned the mighty blade. "What are you doing?" Sakura looked at me with fear. She walked towards me, begging for me to stop. I blocked out whatever she was saying. I could barely see. I lifted the heavy sword towards her, "You know what you are to me, Sakura. You know this needs to happen." I called on the lightning and let it flow on my sword. We watched the electric dance across it, hissing on top of the metal surface. "If this does not happen we __**both**__ die."_

_She pleaded with me, saying a million things I could barely remember now. I held back my tears as I pushed her forward, further on the edge of the mountain as I advanced. She was on the edge when I lowered the mighty blade towards her abdomen. I felt like a piece of shit. The lowest of the low. 'Kami, help her.' I thought as her tears fell silently. The wind howled as I plunged the sharp blade in her stomach and pushed her off the cliff. I looked down and watched the blood slowly seep out from her wound and cover her cream skin. She fell with the avalanche towards a deep dark hole. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she whispered my name. Then, I whispered my final words to her, "I love you." She was gone. Forever. _

_I picked up my blade and turned around to face Madara Uchiha. He smiled at me. "I wish I was dead." I told him as I dropped on my knees and silent tears fell. "Well, it's a good thing I want you dead too huh?" He said as he picked up my sword. I closed my eyes and smiled in bliss as he sliced me open and killed me. _

_Then, I woke up cold and alone._

I woke up confused. 'That dream felt so real.' I thought. I got out of bed and showered. Afterwards, I dressed and I walked past my brother straight to my truck. I just had to go somewhere where I could eat and be alone. I headed to a restaurant and ate breakfast. I was driving around and decided to get a haircut. I went to go see my hairstylist, Ryan. I just sat down and got a trim, my bangs were getting pretty low, also I needed layers. After I was done with that I left to get ready for the dance. I adorned dress pants, a dark shirt, my tie, dress shoes, and to complete my look I added a watch. I grabbed my jacket and left to pick up Sakura.

Sakura's POV-

When I got back home I got ready for the dance. I wore my strapless dress and wore diamond studs. I changed my mind about no makeup. I wore light gold eye shadow with a little black on top of that. I put on mascara and cat eye eyeliner. After that, I put on my cherry blossom tree necklace and diamond ring. Finally, I put on my heels and a spritz of perfume. 'I am so excited,' I thought when Gaara came down stairs. He was wearing black dress pants, a red wine colored dress shirt, black dress shoes, and a cream colored tie.

"Someone cleans up nice," Gaara mocked as he picked up his coat. "Ha, that's funny, I forgot that you got out of jail. Didn't notice the bastard in the air." I retorted. "Touché," Gaara glared. I glared right back. We busted out laughing when Gaara's stomach growled. "Someone is hungry." At that exact moment my own stomach growled. "Sasuke and I are eating then heading to the dance. You are welcome to join with Matsuri," I told my twin. "It's okay, I am actually eating at her house before we head to the dance. Her father wants to meet me." Gaara said as he left.

I waited a bit longer for Sasuke showed up. It was seven. 'Where is he?' I thought. As I left to undress the bell ring. I rushed to the door and was met with obsidian eyes. "What happened? What took so long?" I asked

"Traffic," He looked up at me like I was an alien. "Ah." I collected my things and left to leave with him.

"You look great," Sasuke looked down as if he was in deep thought. We left for the dance but stopped for dinner. We went to this extremely elegant restaurant. The lights were dim and the chairs were shells. I observed the atmosphere and realized they served Italian and seafood.

The waitress instantly came to take our orders. "I'll have your finest wine. Also, two waters, Fiji, if you don't mind. As for appetizers we will both have a salad with ginger. No onions on both. I would also like two chicken soups and that will be it for now." Sasuke said as he observed the meal section.

"Sasuke, I could have ordered myself." I told him, noticing the napkin the waitress a_ccidentally_ left. "Sakura, I know that, I just wanted to make sure your order was in. That waitress was being very subtle hitting on me, throwing her fake breasts in my face." Sasuke said as he ripped the paper into shreds. I just nodded and decided to have the lobster spaghetti. I told Sasuke what I wanted and he nodded. The waitress came back with our things and asked if we needed any time to pick our main meals. "I will have the steak and shrimp. Medium, with a side of mixed vegetables. My friend here will have the lobster spaghetti with garlic bread." Sasuke said as he sipped his wine.

We ate our appetizers while we drabbled on music. Sasuke ordered grape wine. It was very delicious. I drank every bit of the water. Next, the waitresses came with our meals. The lobster was cooked to perfection. 'This was the second best meal I've ever had hands down,' I thought as I chewed quickly and listened to Sasuke talk about soccer. We finished our meals and Sasuke asked for the desert menu. "You want any desert?" Sasuke asked as he flipped through it.

"No thanks, I couldn't finish an entire desert by myself at this point" I told him as I sipped on my wine. "We will share one then." Sasuke told me as he ordered an Oreo pie. "I though you hated sweets." I said confused. "Well, who hates Oreos?" He said as the desert came.

We quickly ate the pie and left for the dance. Sasuke paid the bill and lead me to his car.

We drove to the school where the dance was being held. It was as if the gym was turned to a mysterious forest. The theme was masquerade in the forest. The room was very dark with fog and eerie music when you entered. When you got into the boy's gym then the real music came.

Carry On by Fun. was playing. "Do you want to dance?" Sasuke asked? "Sure," Sasuke took my arm and got in the middle of the dance floor. The song came on and we danced.

"**Heart beats fast**

**Colors and promises**

**How to be brave**

**How can I love when I'm afraid?**

**To fall**

**But watching you stand alone**

**All of my doubt**

**Suddenly goes away somehow"**

Our bodies swayed to the music. I rested my head on Sasuke's shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"**One step closer"**

Sasuke twirled me and we continued to sway.

"**I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darling don't be **

**Have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**

**Thousand more"**

We continued to dance to the soft music. Little did we know it but soon, we were the only couple on the dance floor. Sasuke dipped me and we swayed.

"**Time stands still**

**Beauty in all she is**

**I will be brave**

**I will not let anything take away**

**What's standing in front of me?**

**Every breath, every hour has come to this"**

We looked at each other eyes. Wondering. Thinking. We tried to communicate but, it was if our bodies were under a magical spell that was unbreakable.

"**One step closer"**

All we could do is gaze into each other's eyes.

"**I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid**

**I have loved you for aThousand years**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more"**

Slowly, we held each other's hands and begun to lean forward.

"**One step closer"**

"**One step closer"**

We wrapped our arms around each other.

"**I have died everyday**

**Waiting for you**

**Darling don't be afraid,**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a**

**Thousand more"**

'Is he going to kiss me?' I thought as my heart raced. Our heads inclined.

"**And all along I believed**

**I would find you**

**Time has brought your heart to me**

**I have loved you for a**

**Thousand years**

**I'll love you for a Thousand more"**

Sasuke leaned in and pressed his lips to mine and begun to slowly kiss me with passion. We kept kissing but stopped when we heard clapping.

Our friends were clapping, I looked around and saw my brother smiling at us. He gave me a thumbs up as if to say, "take him, he's a good guy."

I blushed madly. We went to the punch bowl and got some water.

We danced to a few more songs and got very tired. We decided to head home. I walked up to the girls and gave them hugs. We said our goodbyes and left.

We got inside the car and Sasuke looked at me. "Before I drop you off do want to go somewhere where I go to sing?" He asked.

I just nodded, unable to speak words. We drove to this studio and went inside. Sasuke went inside one of the booths and looked at me, "Want to do a duet?"

"Sure," I put my things down and got into the booth. "What song?" Sasuke asked.

"Just Give Me a Reason by Pink." I said as I hummed. "Ready?" He looked up at me. "Yep." I told him as I stopped humming.

"**Right from the start**

**You were a thief**

**You stole my heart**

**And I your willing victim**

**I let you see the parts of me**

**That weren't all that pretty**

**And with every touch you fixed them**

**Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh**

**Things you never say to me, oh, oh**

**Tell me that you've had enough**

**Of our love, our love**

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again **

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**We're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again" **I sang.

"_I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine" Sasuke sang._

"**Oh, we had everything" I sang.**

"_Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everything_

_And it's all in your mind" Sasuke sang._

"**Yeah, but this is happening" I sang.**

"_You've been having' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh" Sasuke sang._

"_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**Between our love, our love**_

_**Oh, our love, our love**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**I never stopped**_

_**You're still written in the scars on my heart**_

_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, tear ducts and rust**_

_**I'll fix it for us**_

_**We're collecting dust**_

_**But our love's enough**_

_**You're holding it in**_

_**You're pouring a drink**_

_**No nothing is as bad as it seems**_

_**We'll come clean**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, we can learn to love again**_

_**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again" We**_ finished the song and slowly kissed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as he searched for my plump lips.

"Yes," I said as I kissed him hotly.

Soon, Sasuke brought me home. I walked inside and fell asleep in my gown. My last thoughts were on Sasuke as I drifted off to sleep.

A/N: I had a wonderful time at Blue Bayou. Lot's of fun. Anyways, how was this one? Special thank you to Moonlight102310 for helping me with this one. Now, I will go eat cheesecake. ^_^- Akira!


	7. Author's Note!

A/N: I am really sorry! I would have another chapter up but sadly, my cousin DESTROYED my laptop. I couldn't use the mouse or anything! Anyways, I plan on working on it straight away. I just wanted to make sure I got this out. I am not on vacation and I can type all I want now. Thanks!

Sneak Peak for Red Lightning:

The rain fell harshly. It's been days since we had sunshine. Apparently there were many thunder storms all over the many parts of Kohona. I heard a door slam and quickly got up, I walked towards the window to see Sasuke running towards my home with only his hoodie for protection against the cold rain. I greeted him as he walked in and quickly took off his coat. "Sakura! Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he wrapped me in a hug.

"What's going on?" I peered up at him with curious eyes.

I'm starting a another Naruto Fanfiction so. It will be called Passing Travelers. – AKIRA ^_^


End file.
